


Her Panthan

by Merfilly



Category: Barsoom - Edgar Rice Burroughs
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-23
Updated: 2007-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disgrace and redemption for Gahan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Panthan

A simple deception. He had called dishonor on himself in her haughty eyes, by speaking of love after but a brief meeting. When Fate had smiled, he had changed his metal, becoming nothing but a panthan, a soldier of fortune, owing to no Jeddak or Jed.

Turan proved himself, time and again to the princess of Helium. Tara came to depend on him, relied on his skill and wit, even as she proved herself no damsel in distress.

And when it was revealed that Turan was truthfully Gahan, Jed of Gathol?

It was Turan's deeds that made him Tara's chieftain.


End file.
